


[System Error]

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kibastian, M/M, Webbonso, simi - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi never needed a partner before, but he doesn't really have a choice... (Spy AU)</p><p>Prompt Challenge Week 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	[System Error]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Week 6. Time for some Simi.

**_[System Error]_ **

 

The Finn gritted his teeth as he struggled to figure out why the computer was glitching. He was supposed to hack into the server and extract the file as part of his mission but, needless to say, Kimi wasn’t very good with computers. He was better with cars, definitely. He could handle gadgets to an extent. But, damn it, he really shouldn’t be the hacker in this mission. Not that he couldn’t hack, mind you, he just wasn’t particularly fond of it and the computers tended to do the exact opposite of what he wanted it to do.

He would really rather be on the field than in this stuffy office.

There was a loud, annoying  _ping_  just as Kimi had fixed the problem and a chat window opened up by itself.

_5: You need help with that, Kimi?_

Kimi raised a brow, he didn’t know the company hired another agent. How did this guy even know his name?

Even more surprising, why was this person crashing  _Kimi Räikkönen_ ’s mission?

Kimi shook his head and decided he didn’t care, he had the file already anyway.

_7: I know what I’m doing._

He replied, downloading the file from the system to prove it.

 

**_[Download 45%]_ **

 

There was another  _ping_ , the download was going well enough that Kimi spared a glance at the chat window.

_5: You see, I would believe that… Except the rich guy is coming back._

Kimi blinked in surpised as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside the office.

“Fourteen?” he muttered into his ear piece.

No answer.

“Fernando?” he tried again.

Nothing.

The man had probably thought that since Kimi had the mission under control he could talk with that new guy, Mark Webber, again.

Kimi rolled his eyes. Of course Fernando would pull something like this. Typical.

_5: I can help._

Kimi eyed the door warily, the noise outside the door growing louder. He didn’t have a lot of time before his target came in. Kimi turned to check on the download.

 

**_[Download 50%]_ **

 

It was taking too long and Kimi knew it, he didn’t have back-up and he certainly couldn’t just knock the target out. He was too influential, he was supposed to get the guy much later in the mission.

_5: I’m really close to where you are, I could help._

Kimi wondered idly if whoever this guy was really  _could_  help him…

_7: What’s your name?_

He typed, the reply came in fast enough. Kimi was grateful for that at the very least.

_5: Sebastian Vettel._

Forget it, he’s not grateful.

 

Sebastian Vettel was the best agent at Red Bull Agency. They weren’t enemies but they were cutting it close enough. Kimi had heard that recently Ferrari had partnered with Red Bull, something about Red Bull wanting better technology and Ferrari wanting better personnel. That’s how Mark ended up in mission control with Fernando.

That’s probably how Sebastian Vettel, best agent in Red Bull Agency, ended up in Ferrari Incorporated.

There was another annoying  _ping_. Kimi rolled his eyes and read whatever the kid had to say this time.

 

_5: Mark told me that he and Agent 14 had something important to do so I told him I’d help you._

Kimi contemplated it for a while before logging in to the Scuderia Ferrari hidden database to check if they hired  _Sebastian Vettel_.

There it was, he had his own page and everything.

Not just that, he was supposed to be Kimi’s partner.  _Kimi’s Partner_. Kimi didn’t generally have partners because Ferrari knew he was better of alone.

Apparently, that didn’t apply to him anymore.

Just when the heck did Fernando plan to tell him this? Or was he waiting for the kid to tell him?

 

_5: How much time do you need?_

Speaking of the kid.

Kimi checked the download again.

 

**_[Download 68%]_ **

 

Almost there.

_7: Two minutes._

Kimi could practically feel the grin widening on the kid’s face when he saw his reply.

_5: I’ve got you’re back._

 

There was a telltale falling of a vase outside and incoherent mumbling as Kimi’s target began swearing at whoever it was who broke his vase.

 _‘Sebastian’_  Kimi thought, turning back to the computer

Kimi willed the download to go faster.

 

“When did I even hire you? I didn’t ask for an intern!”

 

**_[Download 70%]_ **

 

“You did, last week. You asked for one at the front desk.”

 

**_[Download 72%]_ **

 

“I would remember something like that, you little brat! Scram!”

 

**_[Download 75%]_ **

 

There was a load crash and Kimi’s target began what sounded like throwing various office supplies at the  _intern_. Kimi hoped Sebastian was at least smart enough to have taken cover behind one of the desks.

As if knowing Kimi was thinking about it, there was another telltale  _ping._

_5: Almost?_

Kimi typed in more commands but it wasn’t making the download go any faster.

 

**_[Download 84%]_ **

 

_7: It’s at 84%_

_5: Almost, hang on._

 

Sebastian’s reply was fast and only seconds later there was a familiar German voice shouting at his target.

“ **Is that all you’ve got, old man?** ”

There was a load crash accompanied by the sound of running and foul language which Kimi promptly ignored in favor of the Download.

 

**_[Download 89%]_ **

 

This was taking really fucking long.

 

“Kimi?”

The Finn rolled his eyes at the sudden reappearance of his mission support.

“You sure took your time” he muttered, not ignoring the fact that Fernando sounded haggard as he panted into the mic.

“Was not taking time, was two rounds” Kimi raised an eyebrow at the sudden openness between him and the Spaniard but grinned all the same.

 

**_[Download 92%]_ **

 

“Good for you” he replied.

Just as Fernando was about to speak, there was a flurry of loud Australian shouting near the Spaniard’s immediate vicinity and it didn’t take more than 2 seconds for Kimi to know it was Mark Webber.

 

“Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?!” Mark hissed into his mic.

“I’m buying time!” Sebastian whispered, his voice groggy from distracting the millionaire target.

Kimi tilted his head out of curiosity after hearing how his new partner sounded like through the phone. He got a vague impression from the shouting but he felt it was a little more excitable when he was talking normally. It reminded Kimi of a particularly playful puppy.

“Well, is the download done at least?” Mark asked.

Kimi didn’t know if the question was aimed at him, Sebastian, or Fernando but he was the only one who could answer that question so…

 

**_[Download 98%]_ **

 

“Sebastian can leave” Kimi said, he could handle the rest easily enough.

There was an eerie silence as the target drew further and further away, probably to chase Sebastian out of the building.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at base?” Sebastian asked, shocking both Mark and Fernando into silence.

Kimi held the earpiece a little closer to himself, surprised at his sudden insecurity concerning his new partner.

 

**_[Download 100%]_ **

 

The window closed along with the file with all that’s left being the Ferrari database where Sebastian Vettel’s picture and information stared out happily at Kimi.

The Finn decided maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a partner like Sebastian and grinned as he wiped out the hard drive, opening the window and climbing down the fire escape.

 

“I’ll see you at base”


End file.
